villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Boyd Ashboro
Boyd Ashboro is the main antagonist of the 2003 drama film Ghost Cat. He is Mrs. Ashboro's greedy nephew who plans to become rich by selling her animal shelter with the help of Ted Riker. He was portrayed by Tom Barnett. Role When Wes and Natalie are moving into Ringwood, they come across a house that is ready to be sold, where Boyd introduces them to the house. Natalie notices Mrs. Ashboro's cat, Margaret sitting near the window and decides to pet her. Boyd then tells Natalie about Margaret and how she saved them from a burglary. When Mrs. Ashboro comes, she meets up with Natalie and she doesn't want to sell her house. However, Boyd still wants to sell her house to Wes and he reluctantly agrees. Boyd tells Mrs. Ashboro why he wants to sell the house and she still refuses. He then makes a deal with Ted Riker at a bar to have the house and the animal shelter sold so he can get rich. When Wes and Natalie are driving, they stop as Natalie notices Margaret sitting on the road, but Wes is unaware. Boyd comes over and sells the house to them after Mrs. Ashboro died of a stroke. Natalie asks Boyd about Margaret and he tells her that she passed away as well. In the house, Natalie notices a book fall off a shelf after being pushed by the ghost of Margaret. She picks it up and realizes that it's a sign that they need to buy the house. At the bank, Boyd tries to get $50,000 and decides to go to Mrs. Ashboro's safety deposit box to find it, but he realizes that it has already been taken by Mrs. Ashboro and throws the box in frustration. While Natalie, Pearson and Kurt are working together in the animal shelter, they hear Brenda and Boyd having an argument over the money. Boyd demands the $50,000 from Brenda and leaves. The next morning, when Natalie and Wes leave for the animal shelter, Boyd sneaks into the house and searches for the money. He then begins to hear meows inside the house and comes over to investigate. He gets scratched in the head and is forced to flee as Natalie and Wes return. At the bank, when Boyd signs into his account, he discovers that it has been blocked. He phones Riker and demands his money, but he refuses and tells him that he'll have it when Brenda is off the property. The following night, he arrives at the animal shelter and sets the animals loose. Unfortunately, Margaret wasn't there to stop him, as she tries to show Natalie, Pearson and Kurt a clue for the money. Meanwhile, Jan returns the animals to Brenda and threatens to have the shelter shut down if the animals escape again, while Pearson accuses Kurt for letting the animals free. When Brenda arrives at the bank, he demands his money and threatens to sue her, but she ignores him. He phones Riker and he agrees to do more damage to the shelter. The following night, he breaks into the shelter and turns on a machine to asphyxiate the animals. However, Margaret witnessed it and gets Natalie to help the animals. Natalie turns off the machine and opens the barn door to let all of the air out with the help of Kurt. The next morning, Riker comes over to meet Brenda, but she realizes what he has been doing and forces him to leave. Riker berates Boyd and decides to get rid of the shelter. When Natalie and Kurt decide to keep watch over the animals, Boyd and Riker come over and set the shelter on fire. Natalie and Kurt wake up and try to free the animals, while Margaret comes to inform Brenda about the fire. Natalie notices the last puppy cornered and runs to carry it outside, but gets her foot caught during the process. Kurt comes in to rescue her and manages to get her out. Meanwhile, while the two men are driving away, Boyd demands his money, but Riker betrays him. Margaret appears in the car and attacks Riker's face, causing him to crash his car. The police arrive and find them inside the car and take them to the hospital. Trivia *Boyd spends most of the film looking for his deceased aunt's $50k when he should have received easily $150k from the sale of the house. Category:Greedy Category:Opportunists Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Deal Makers Category:Male Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Saboteurs Category:Stalkers Category:Thief Category:Cowards Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Imprisoned Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Traitor Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sophisticated Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Businessmen Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Failure-Intolerant